battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Bottle/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Bottle and the other characters. Bottle is dim-witted and oblivious but is usually kind to the other contestants. She is rarely shown to harbor any negative feelings towards anyone. Even when her actions harm or disturb other contestants, there is no contempt for them from her side. Bell In "Today's Very Special Episode", Bottle uses Bell's string in order to catch Pen's drawing. Black Hole In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Bottle finds out that Black Hole wants to learn how to stop killing, she says the world needs more people like him and joins the team he is on. In "Today's Very Special Episode", she and Pen ask him if he can suck up the forks. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", she happily watches as Black Hole saves Bomby's life. In "The Four is Lava", Bottle, along with Pen and Remote, repeatedly chant for Black Hole to swing them back to Four's mouth every time they get pushed off. Status: Friends Blocky In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", an early version of Bottle can be seen frowning when Blocky, Ice Cube, and Firey die in front of her. Bubble In "Fortunate Ben", Bottle claims that her team is still successfully preventing death, but has no emotion when Bubble is killed. Cloudy In "Enter the Exit", Bottle makes Cloudy angry when she hits Golf Ball with a club which causes her to fly into and break one of his windows Status: Enemies, on Cloudy's side Donut In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Bottle is seen talking with Donut about something that they both understand. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Bottle appears to be happy for Donut getting to host his first Cake at Stake. Status: Friends Firey In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", an early version of Bottle can be seen frowning when Blocky, Ice Cube, and Firey die in front of her. Foldy In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Bottle obliviously states that Foldy is in the jawbreaker after Pen corrects her. Four In "Today's Very Special Episode", Bottle is shown to be equally as terrified of Four as everyone else, as she is afraid of being zapped if one of the forks hit Four. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Four and Bottle have a friendly conversation. When they finish, Four tells Bottle that it was fun catching up, to which she agrees. Status: Friends Gelatin In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Bottle compliments Gelatin's stack of forks. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Gelatin kills two her teammates, but she shows no negative emotion about it. Golf Ball In "Enter the Exit", Bottle's attempt to bring Four back is saying "Fore" and hitting Golf Ball with a club. Status: Enemies, on Golf Ball's side. Ice Cube In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", an early version of Bottle can be seen frowning when Blocky, Ice Cube, and Firey die in front of her. Liy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Bottle finds out that Liy wants to learn how to stop killing, she says the world needs more people like her and is welcomed unto the team by Liy. Status: Friends Loser Bottle states that Loser was trying to gain something in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Status: Unknown Needle In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Bottle and Needle fight for the Liar Ball. Status: Enemies Pen In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Bottle says that one of the jawbreakers is empty. Pen corrects her by saying Foldy is inside and Bottle simply repeats him. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Bottle claims she can't wait to prevent death, but stays positive when Pen is killed. In "Today's Very Special Episode", they both work together to prevent any forks from hitting Four. They are also the two who get Black Hole to suck the forks. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", in response to Pen's question on where to look for X's emeralds, Bottle suggests the spikes of Evil Canyon. In "The Four is Lava", Bottle, Pen, and Remote play around with Four's mouth by repeatedly sticking their arms out of it. Status: Friends Pie In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Bottle finds out that Pie has never killed anyone, she states that the world needs more people like her and joins her team. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Bottle claims she can't wait to prevent death, but stays positive when Pie is killed. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Pie questions why everyone is waving their arms, herself included, Bottle says she's only doing it because everyone else was and doesn't know why. Status: Friends Pillow In "Today's Very Special Episode", when Pillow suggests that everyone should go tell Black Hole to suck the forks, Bottle asks who'll stop the forks, to which Pillow says that she will, by herself. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Bottle waves her arms when Black Hole reminds the team that Pillow is dead, meaning she doesn't care. Though this may not be entirely true, as she later admits that she only started arm waving because everyone else did. Status: Friends Remote In "Fortunate Ben", Bottle and Remote walk to the Cake at Stake together. In "The Four is Lava", Bottle, Pen, and Remote play around with Four's mouth by repeatedly sticking their arms out of it. Status: Friends Taco In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" Bottle was killed by Taco, disguised as Tree. Status: Likely enemies Tree In "Getting Teardrop to Talk" they join Death P.A.C.T. together. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Tree gets trapped in Bottle and stays there until "What Do You Think of Roleplay?". Throughout this, Bottle shows no contempt towards Tree and acts oblivious towards him being trapped. Status: Friends Category:Relationships